


A Memoir for Kasora

by llamadelgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Master/Servant, One off short story, POV First Person, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Teen Crush, Teen Romance, gay Zuko, gay love story, zuko is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamadelgrey/pseuds/llamadelgrey
Summary: To anyone who may have wondered to themselves, “Whatever did happen to that orphan boy, that street vendor? Dairin I think his name was, he sold the most delicious peaches…” or something of that sort, well, here is my tale. Having no family (except the one I have made), I address this to you, Kasora, my village.
Relationships: Zuko/Original Character(s)





	A Memoir for Kasora

\---

My parents died when I was a child, and I was taken in by an aunt who neither loved no cared for me. As soon as I could, I left her for wherever I could find a bed, a barn, or simply some hay - for even the street was better than the daily torment and arbitrary punishment I faced from my only living relative. After a while, I struck up a deal with a farmer, agreeing to cart his produce to the village in return for a small wage and the shelter of his cattle barn at night. It must have been two miles to his farm, and the load was heavy so I soon became strong and broad - but lean. Good meals are hard to come by when you live as I did.

This story starts on the 12th day of the third month of the year of the pig, 103 AG, when the village was adorned with festivities in anticipation for the Fire Lord’s arrival. We had heard that he would be passing through and the whole village had spent the morning arranging the few decorations we had to offer - some bunting, a few fireworks, a wreath here or there. There was only one villa suitable for the Fire Lord to stay in - the town hall which was cleaned thoroughly, inspected by the Mayor and then cleaned twice over, and decorated with lanterns which hung from the walls. I helped string a few strips of bunting in-between the stalls of the main street, but largely I kept to myself and my fruits. It was not that I was unpatriotic, but rather that the Royal Family, and Capital City and the Fire Lord were so detached and distant from my life as a poor street vendor. Why should I celebrate the arrival of a man I hardly knew, much less loved?

The Fire Lord arrived with a large party of officials, Generals and servants. The reason for his coming was a mystery to all of us. Some supposed he had a holiday villa close by and had come in order to see the subjects of his Kingdom on his way there - he was, after all, the great and just Fire Lord Zuko, who had freed the Fire Nation and its people from the grasp of his hideous father Ozai - and he cared deeply for all his citizens. I was less sure. I doubted he would even make an appearance in our village, let alone stay in the town hall we had prepared for him. But I was proved wrong: he did grace us with his presence, walking down our village’s single street, and surveying with a reserved eye the festivities arranged in honour of his arrival. He walked slowly but markedly, with neither an air of interest nor disdain, perhaps disappointment, more likely indifference. When he passed my stall, I caught sight of his face for the first time - slender and defined with a mop of black hair and a large scar covering one eye, the mark of his Agni Kai. He did not look at me.

As the group passed, one, a short pot-bellied man with thin, greying hair, who I knew to be the esteemed General Sho, grabbed an apple from my stall and took a bite.

“You must try these peaches, Zuko,” said Admiral Sho, juice dripping down his chin.

I piped up: “Sir, that peach is 5 copper pieces, please.”

When the Admiral ignored me, I said a little louder, “Sir, you must pay for the peach.”

Again I was ignored, or perhaps the hum of the village and the loud laughing and chuntering of the Fire Lord’s party drowned out my feeble voice.

“Sir, please stop! That peach you just ate must be paid for!” I cried, louder again.

The group stopped speaking, and turned to face me. It felt as if the entire village had frozen in their conversation and as if every eye was fixed on me in deathly silence. My body froze with them. But my eyes jumped from one incredulous face to the other, until they rested on the Fire Lord’s. Now he looked at me with interest - and I almost thought I saw a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Admiral Sho broke the silence: “Do you know who you’re speaking to, boy?” His eyes were fixed on my face, small and black, deepest.

“Yes sir, I believe I am speaking to Admiral Sho, esteemed commander of the southern fleet,” I stuttered. “But every citizen is equal before the law.” I stood firm, but my eyes betrayed me. The Admiral’s face contorted from disbelief to cruel mockery as he read my fear.

“Seize him!” He cried, and the village sprang back into life. At Sho’s command, the guards turned over my stall and dragged me out from behind, forcing me to my knees before the Admiral.

“You’ll die for your insolence, boy,” he said with gleeful hatred, pulling his gleaming sword out of its sheath. “Now kiss it.”

He placed his sword in front of my face, but I didn’t look at it: my gaze remained fixed to his sneering eyes. A guard grabbed the hair on the back of my head and pushed my lips down onto the cold steal of his blade. I shut my eyes, forcing myself to withhold the tears I could feel gathering behind them. Then he took the blade away, and the guard release me from his grip and I kept my eyes shut and lowered my head, preparing… 

“That’s enough Sho.” I opened my eyes. The Fire Lord was standing over me, a hand placed on the Admiral’s sword arm in defiance of his punishment. “The boy does not deserve death. After all, he needs to sell his peaches.”

Reluctantly, Sho raised the sword hanging over my neck and sheathed it. “Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. But he deserves to be punished for his insolence! He owes a debt!”

“As do you, Admiral. What’s your name, boy?”

“Dairin, sir.”

“Here,” he threw me a few copper pieces, “now you must repay the Admiral. He won’t kill you (glancing at Sho)…but you are to be sworn to Admiral Sho as his loyal and devoted servant until the day you die.”

The Fire Lord turned to leave, but I called after him, “Wait! — I would serve my Fire Lord instead, if he would have me,” and bowed low.

\---

The town hall was alight with excitement that night. Almost the whole village thronged together outside, crowding the entrance as they bustled to add their own dish to the Royal feast. As for me, the Fire Lord’s steward had confined me to the stables, to look after the beasts: the most majestic among them a great dragon moose, whose back stood higher than my head, with antlers like thick branches, large bat-like ears, long barbels extending from the corner of its mouth, and a dark mane covering its neck and shoulders. There were also a few squirrel goats to carry the lighter loads and a hippo cow. The stables were hidden behind the town hall, but I could hear the festivities quite clearly. Occasionally, a firework burst into the night sky, lighting up the stables in an instant of ruby brilliance before dying away into the darkness. I lay with my back against the wall of the barn and closed my eyes…

A faint rustling woke me: my eyes fluttered open to a black shadow saddling the dragon moose and then untethering and leading it from the stables. I went rigid; and then I jumped up and cried out and lunged at the intruder.

“Stop there!” I said, grabbing the shadow’s wrist. He must not have been aware of my presence because he started when I grabbed him and let go of the dragon moose’s reins - but the animal remained motionless and undaunted. Suddenly, I heard a bang and a cheer from behind me and a firework leapt into the air. It was only after I caught sight of his scar that I realised who I was holding on to. I stumbled back, releasing my grip.

“Your Majesty,” I stuttered, staring at his face and then at the ground.

He scowled. “I _told_ Tosee not to have anyone guard the stables,” he muttered, turning away from me and mounting his dragon moose. “Go back to the feast. And don’t say anything.”

“Are you going alone?”

“Yes.”

“I have to go with you.” 

“I _said,_ go back to the feast.”

“You can’t go alone, wherever it is you’re going. I’m sworn to you for life.”

He faced me and fixed his dark, unfeeling eyes to my own with a look that was impossible to read.

“You don’t owe me anything,” he said and with a kick to his dragon moose, bolted into the blackness.

I have often looked back on this moment, as the moment when I woke up, the moment I stopped swaying to life’s breeze, when I got up out of the stream and, shaking myself off, walked along the path that lay beside it. In that moment, I had never lived more freely. I leapt onto one of the squirrel goats and clung to its neck as I raced in the direction of my master, away from the light of the village, and towards the dark grimness of the forest that lay before me. My mount was hardly suitable, hardly able to support my weight (it being used to carry no more than children or light possessions). The poor thing stumbled over a stone as we followed the silhouette into the forest; but it regained its footing and we continued, my sight now diminished further by the thickness of the forest. Frankly, it was a miracle my squirrel goat didn’t fall sooner. But he did fall - tumbling over a root with a bleat and a crash - and I was flung from the saddle, landing on my back. I scrambled blindly to grab hold of my companion, but he scampered away before I could, and I was left alone.

“Please help me, moon spirit _,”_ I cried, for the clouds covered her light. “Please-“ I could feel a lump in my throat and those stinging tears welling behind my eyes. 

Suddenly, two large yellow lanterns, like circles, appeared in the darkness. Peering into them, I got up off the ground and took a step closer. They seemed to be emitting a low hum, getting louder as I came closer, and then as I reached out: “RAAAAHHHH”, a ferocious growl erupted from the light. Not lanterns! - eyes. I fell onto the ground and scrambled back, panic and terror rising within me as the clouds parted and the moon illuminated the monstrous face of a huge armadillo bear. I covered my face as it towered onto its hind legs, its great black form blocking out the moon and emitting a deep, colossal growl.

_Whoosh_. A flash of orange. _Whoosh._ Light filled my vision. _Whoosh._ A roaring blaze and a howl of pain. _Whoosh. Whoosh._ In my dizziness, fire surrounded me and I covered my eyes from its raging light. Then I heard a fading roar and trees splitting in the thunderous wake of a fleeing animal and then a hand grabbed me and hauled me up, up onto the back of an enormous dragon moose. I clung tight to its rider and leant my head into his back as I struggled to stifle my emotion.

We rode for a long time before either of us said anything. I stayed still, clinging tightly to my master. He didn’t turn to look at me. The moose navigated the forest with deft agility, in spite of its great size and heavy load.

“We’ll stop at the next village. We need some supplies.”

“I’m sorry,” I croaked. He didn’t reply.

As dawn approached, and the sky was turning a soft grey, we left the forest.

“I told you not to come with me,” he said without looking at me.

“Thank you - for coming back for me. You saved my life. _Now_ I owe you something.”

“You should never have followed me. This would never have happened if you had just gone back like I told you.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I will leave you at the next village and you can find your own way back.”

“I am sorry, really,” I replied and gingerly touched his arm. It was sticky and he swore under his breath.

“You’re hurt! The Armadillo bear…?” I stuttered.

“It’s fine!” 

I was left to sulk in silence and we rode on.

\---

We stopped when we caught sight of Lintu village about half a mile away nestled in a patchwork valley of green and brown. It was only when Zuko dismounted that I realised how badly he’d been injured. He clutched his arm and with gritted teeth ripped the fabric of his sleeve, removing the soaked material to expose deep, bloody claw marks stretching from the shoulder to just below the elbow.

“There are some bandages in one of Naru’s bags,” Zuko said, pointing to the dragon moose. Wetting some clean cloth in a stream, I cleaned the wound as well as I could, holding Zuko’s arm still as he winced. Then I wrapped the bandage around his arm and gave him a clean shirt which he changed into in front of me.

“I will need a hood. I don’t want to attract attention.”

I nodded. “Why did you leave Kasora? Where are you headed?”

“That’s none of your business.”

I hesitated. “I’ll get your supplies. That way you won’t be recognised.”

Zuko looked up. “Fine.”

Lintu was the nearest village to mine for 30 miles (although I had never ventured this far) but it was even more different than I could have imagined. Not a drop of the vibrance - the fireworks, the bustle and laughter and clatter - of the night before. We felt like intruders in a graveyard. There was no-one on the street as we entered, save a few dark figures leaning against a post, or under a veranda. One of them looked at us intensely as we walked past, and then went back to chewing his twig. The others didn’t look up.

I stopped at a door swinging on its hinges and entered the convenience store while Zuko waited outside, but no-one was there. I rung the bell and waited a while, and eventually quick footsteps coming towards the counter. 

“We don’t get many visitors.” The shopkeeper was small and wizened, her grey fringe low enough to cover her eyes, her hair tied back with a gemstone hairpin. Otherwise she was dressed in rags. Her voice trembled slightly when she spoke and she gripped the counter.

“We’re just passing through.”

“We?”

“A friend and I.”

“You have friends in high places.”

I glanced at her and then looked down. My nerves must have been more obvious than I realised as she said, “You might well be worried,” and leaned in closer, staring up at me with wide, agitated eyes.

“What do you mean?” I said sharply.

“You and your friend should leave.” She whispered, and grabbed my shirt, pulling me in so her eyes almost filled my vision. “It’s not safe for him here!” She glanced around nervously, and then let go of me, as if just realising what she was holding on to.

She turned to leave, but this I grabbed her arm. “What’s the matter with this place? Why are we in danger—“

A shout. The shopkeeper scuttled away as I ran out.

“How dare you mock your Fire Lord!” Zuko was surrounded by ten or so men. He was trying hard to stand tall and firm but I could see he was struggling to keep up his strength. His facade was crumbling, and like a wounded animal, as his desperation clouded his mind, his aggression grew.

“Not my Fire Lord,” said a deep, low voice from one of the surrounding men.

Zuko launched himself, throwing his arms into fists, as if punching the air. A lick of fire emerged before him, but he let out a shriek of pain and staggered back clutching his arm. The rabid loathing in the stares that confronted him only intensified as they saw their pray falter. One spat on the ground.

Then they roared with laughter. “A Fire Lord who can’t even fire bend? You are a pathetic excuse for a son of Ozai. You’re a traitor to the Fire Nation and its people. And you’re not welcome here.”

The screech of metal. And the glint of scimitars. Zuko drew his swords and attempted to position himself. His stance may have been strong, but his eyes were strained and fading.

“Die, traitor!”

I moved as they did. Released from my suspense, I lunged in front of Zuko, between him and the frenzied mob, and flung my arms up over my face in a vain attempt to protect myself and my master. I felt a scorching heat erupt before me. Stunned, I turned to face Zuko, but his gaze was confused and feeble, and he still clutched his sleeve, now sodden with blood.

From behind I heard the gallop of a dragon moose. Clambering onto Naru, I hauled Zuko up, so that he clung to my waist as we rode through the village, past the wall of fire, past the men lying half-conscious, the closer ones to the blast half-blackened, past faces of terror, disgust, and out into the wild expanse.

“I didn’t know you were a firebender!” murmured Zuko blearily.

A _firebender!_ Had I really created that blast? Could I actually...? I had never known my parents. So they were fire benders! I looked straight ahead and focused on the road before me.

“Neither did I,” I murmured back.

\---

The next few days were spent riding and resting, and moving camp every night. Neither of us questioned travelling together: Zuko had accepted that he would need my help, at least while his wounds were healing; and I had nowhere else to go. Neither did I ask Zuko where we were going. He seemed sure of the route, and I could do no other than follow him - and besides, I was beginning to trust him. In fact, it almost felt as though a friendship was bubbling under the surface as Zuko and I became more comfortable with each other. His demands were still arduous and his remarks conceited. But with each tension stretched and relaxed, we were drawn closer together. 

I was applying medicinal herbs to his wound and changing his bandages one night in our camp, next to the fire, when he said to me, “So you never knew you were a fire bender?”

I looked up. We had not mentioned my new-found ability since leaving Lintu. “Never. I never knew my parents either.”

“I could teach you if you want me to. I mean teach you what I know - which is pretty much everything. If you’d like.” 

I smiled.

“I mean not many can say they’ve had the Fire Lord teach them to fire bend,” he said coyly, stroking the back of his neck. “Actually come to think of it, I’ve never taught anyone before. Apart from Aang, but he’s the avatar so it was kind of different. You know I might not be a very good teacher-“

“Zuko, I’d like that. But your arm…?”

“Is fine. It’s been a week - I’m pretty much all healed now.”

“Oh, so you just like me changing your bandages, then, for no reason?”

Zuko laughed. “You’re good at it.”

“But don’t expect much from me. I’m no avatar. I’ve literally only ever fire bended once.”

“We start at sunrise tomorrow.”

I rolled my eyes.

“If you want to be a firebender you must follow a strict and disciplined regime.”

“Yes of course, but unfortunately, my body refuses to get up until well after sunrise.”

“Your Fire Lord commands you to get up at sunrise!”

I groaned.

“The Fire Lord’s pupil does not groan at commands.”

“Well then the Fire Lord’s pupil needs to get to sleep.” I looked back before slipping into my tent. “Good night, Zuko.”

He turned away and pretended to concentrate on his nightly meditation but I could tell he was smiling.

Fog clung densely to the grey morning air. Zuko had cleared up camp by the time I got up and throwing me a pack, led the way out of the clearing without a word. Neither the sun nor the moon shone in the hour before dawn and, trudging through the forest, the darkness was intense: we were enveloped all around by tall, black trees and the thick fog persisted. It was only when we began our ascent, climbing up the mountainside as the trees thinned and the earth became stonier, that the fog lifted - or rather we rose above it. By the time Zuko stopped at a plateau that jutted out from the mountain, the fog was a blanket beneath us, a misty grey spanning for miles all around and concealing the sleeping world so that the only denial of complete isolation was the tips of the pine trees far, far below.

Zuko sat down in a meditative pose on the edge of the rocky outcrop, and I followed, seating myself next to him. I closed my eyes; but when I felt the warm tingling of the rising sun on my jaw, I opened them to its majesty - a startling white cascaded along the horizon, painful and rapturous to watch, as it dispelled the fog and the dark and bathed the land in an awesome light.

“Feel its light and its power. Let it enter into you. The sun is your father and your life-force - he holds your power. Respect it. Consume it.” 

I closed my eyes again and let the light wash over me.

“Feel the fire growing inside you.”

I turned to look at Zuko. Bathed in the calm light of the morning, his skin glowed, almost sparkled, and highlighted his features so majestically that when he growled at me to “Close my eyes!” I was loath to look away. I pictured his face in my mind, the image of a balance between tranquility and ferocity.

“Now the sun has risen, we may begin. Get into your fighting stance.”

Zuko encircled me, eyeing my stance severely. He pushed my shoulder and I wobbled.

“What is this? You must stand firm.”

“I thought earth benders stood firm.”

“You must be firm - and yet fluid.” He took his stance. “Strong and fierce-“ a huge firebolt erupted before me, “-and yet supple, illusive.” He jumped and swing his leg round, producing a swish of orange. 

I took my position.

“Better. Now dodge my attack.” He threw a bolt of fire at me and I scuttled to the side.

“You almost caught me!” The edge of my cloak _was_ slightly singed. “I could have died!”

“Don’t be dramatic. This time keep your stance.” He threw another one at me and I ducked. Another came from my right and I dashed backwards. “Keep your feet light! But maintain the strength in your upper body. Fierce but light.”

The next bolt he sent towards me I was prepared for. I dodged it with grace.

“Good. Now try launching one at me, if you can. Don’t worry if not I-“

A burst of fire erupted towards him, which he blocked with surprise. 

“Yes! Yes, that’s it! You’re better than you thought,” he cried with a grin.

“And than _you_ thought,” I replied. “But I am quite good, aren’t I? I mean, it’s all down to the teacher…”

“I haven’t taught you anything yet.”

“Then do.”

“Your basic stance is still shaky.” He whipped round and prodded me in the waist. “And your technique just then was miserable. You may have power but you like refinement.”

“I’m terribly sorry I lack refinement your Royal Highness,” I said bowing low. “I’m a simple farm boy, you see - a bit rough around the edges, but that’s the way I like it.”

“Well that’s not the way _I_ like it. The Firer Lord’s student - my student - will execute a basic punch with accuracy, Dairin.” 

We looked at each other and laughed.

By the time the sun set, my legs ached. But I could produce a controlled, precise fiery blast in a firm yet supple pose.

The next few days followed a similar pattern: wake up before dawn, trek somewhere to watch the sunrise and then train till sunset. But on the fourth day, everything changed.

\---

We had travelled to a clearing in the forest, and were training next to a stream, and as the sun was high, right overhead, we were both filled with fire.

“Bring your right foot forward. And turn this one out. Now put your arms up like this,” he said, placing a hand on each wrist and moving them to the desired position. 

“Now what?” “Now bring your arms up and around yourself. The wall of fire should completely encircle us.”

“Why won’t it work?” I cried when my vigorous arm flapping produced but a few scattered flames.

Zuko scowled. “You need to stand taller in the body. Keep your knees loose but elongate your spine,” he said, touching my waist and lower back from behind. I shuddered, and he dropped his hands.

“Sorry.”

“No -. It’s fine.” I brought his hands back up and placed them on me. “Show me.”

“Bring your shoulders back and your chest up,” he said hesitantly, pushing gently upwards with his hands on my stomach and spine. “Good.”

I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he spoke - warm and electric. I was sure he could feel my heart rate quicken as he continued to position my body.

“Now try.”

In one swift movement, I raised my arms and brought them round in a semi-circle, surrounding us in fire, just close enough to feel its warmth on our skin. I span around in jubilance, grinning. “I did it.”

Zuko’s smile lit up his face, and I grinned even wider, and threw my arms around him. And when we came apart, he put his mouth on mine and held me in a deep kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment; and then he pulled away, and staggered backwards; and then, parting the fire, ran into the woods.

And I was left to consider and wander - although neither of these were possible as my mind was adrift in confusion so that I could hardly think.

I must have fallen to the ground - perhaps I was sleeping - because when I opened my eyes I was still in the clearing, surrounded by a scorched circle, with Zuko sitting next to me, knees pulled into his chest, head buried in his knees, and hand, I now realised, clasping mine. When he looked up, his eyes were wet, but he spoke calmly.

“I’m sorry I ran off like that,” he said stroking his fingers through my hair.

I propped myself up. “What happened?”

The sun was setting but all we we caught were a few rays of orange slanting through the dark blue of the tree trunks. 

“I have something to tell you…that I probably should have said a few days ago. Or at least before -“ He stroked the back of his neck and looked away. When it didn’t seem like he was going to continue, I touched his arm gently.

“Go on.”

He turned to face me again and his eyes were wary, almost scared. “This whole time - this whole search - the reason I came to your village, the reason I left, is because I was looking for Mei.” Zuko’s Fire Lady-to-be. I had heard of her; the entire kingdom had been preparing for the wedding ever since their engagement at the end of the 100 years war, three years ago. “She was kidnapped two months ago and I’ve been tracking her since, with nothing to show fo it. And then, a few days ago I got word form a scout that she’s being kept in a village only a day’s ride away. I ordered him to hold back reinforcements until I got there.” I shook his hand away and stood up.

After a moment I replied, “Zuko why didn’t you say anything? You could have got to Mei by now!”

“I don’t know…I was pre-occupied, I guess.”

“Pre-occupied? Teaching some wannabe firebender a few tricks? I’m nobody, nothing! What about Mei, Zuko! What about your Fire Lady?”

“You’re not nobody, not to me, anyway,” he said, standing up and grabbing my wrists, and pulling me into a rough embrace. “You’re not nothing,” he said, between kisses. His mouth was sweet - but I turned my face away.

“No. Zuko, stop. You have Mei, and she’s being held captive, kidnapped! I don’t know what this is and I don’t care. You have to go to her.”

This time it was I who staggered off into the woods. I ignored Zuko’s calls and pleas, and found my way back to camp, and packed my things; there was only one place for me to go now: back home to Kasora.

“Thank you, for everything. It has been a pleasure serving you, Fire Lord Zuko.”

We were stood on the path that lead out of the forest - he mounted on Naru heading East; I preparing to make the long journey back West on foot. Zuko didn’t say anything. He could barely look at me. But I watched him as he clicked his heels and galloped off into the grey and blue of the hour after dusk. I watched him until I could no longer distinguish him from the darkening evening sky, and then I knelt down and cried.

\---

My story might have ended there, but it didn’t. Mei, as it turned out, had not been kidnapped. She had run away with a guard, with whom she had been having an affair for several months before she disappeared. When Zuko discovered this he was, understandably, angry, but Mei managed to convince him to let her live her clandestine life with her (“kinda ugly” he told me after) guard in her secluded village with relative ease. After the initial shock and the inevitable incendiarism, Zuko was remarkable forgiving - so much so that only two days after we parted, he found me on the selfsame path he’d left me on, trudging back to Kasora. And it was there, on that path somewhere between Lintu and East Jeng Xi that we embraced for the third time.

“I get it now,” he told me, after we had made love to each other. I was tracing my finger round his naked body, exploring every inch of skin like a map.

“Get what?”

“When I was looking for Mei, I came across a wise woman who she told me that I would find my lover in your village - Kasora. Taking this to mean Mei, I headed straight there. But when I searched the village and found she wasn’t there, I figured she was just a crazy old lady, and that’s when I took off, and when you followed me. But she was right now I think about it. I did find my lover in Kasora.” He touched my chin and kissed me, and then we made love all over again.


End file.
